De toutes les choses qu'on peut savoir
by khalie
Summary: OS - Elle prend alors conscience que cette nuit avec lui est différente de tout ce qu'elle a déjà vécu, bouleversant toutes ses évidences. SRHG


_**Bonjour !**_

_**Je vous présente une petite fiction que j'ai écrite il y a quelques mois sur papier. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de la taper...**_

_** J'ai hésité entre la publier telle quelle ou la scinder en deux ou trois chapitres, mais je ne voyais pas où couper... J'espère donc que ce texte ne sera pas trop déséquilibré pour un OS...**_

_**En ce qui concerne l'histoire à proprement parler, c'est une vraie romance, avec juste une pointe d'aventure. Je sais qu'il y a déjà pas mal d'histoires de ce genre, j'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Je préfère prévenir qu'il s'agit d'un texte adulte, lemon.  
**_

_**Disclaimer : rien à moi... **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

DE TOUTES LES CHOSES QU'ON PEUT SAVOIR, ET QUELQUES AUTRES

* * *

Assise derrière le bureau accolé à celui du professeur Vector, Hermione observe par delà les hautes fenêtres de la salle de classe. Elle croise les doigts pour que la neige ne se mette pas à tomber, mais en doute fortement : le ciel ouaté est plus bas que jamais et la température a encore chuté en cette fin d'après-midi.

C'est la veille des vacances, et si le temps continue à se détériorer de la sorte, le Poudlard Express ne pourra pas démarrer et les élèves passeront noël au château. Ce qui en réalité ne l'arrange pas du tout. En effet, en tant qu'assistante, elle se devra de les surveiller et, au même titre que les professeurs, organiser des petits groupes de soutien pour les élèves les plus faibles ou ceux qui en manifestent le besoin. Et la rédaction de son mémoire sera encore remise à plus tard…

Ce sont les bruits de chaises que l'on traine et de livres que l'on referme qui tirent Hermione de ses pensées.

- Et j'attends quatre-vingt centimètres de parchemin sur la dynamique des flux magiques pour la rentrée. Plus les exercices du chapitre dix-sept, conclue le professeur Vector en se levant.

Hermione récupère les copies de l'interrogation de début de cours et suit les élèves qui sortent de la classe en soufflant, certains protestant contre la quantité impressionnante de travail donné pour les vacances. Parfaitement inhumain !

- Je t'avais dit que l'année des BUSE serait infernale ! lance un élève du nom de Pratchett à ses amis.

Le jeune élève lui rappelle fortement Ron, et ce ne sont pas seulement les cheveux roux… En repensant à cette heureuse période où Ron, Harry et elle faisaient les quatre cent coups, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, un brin nostalgique.

Dans les couloirs, l'état d'excitation des élèves se fait sentir. C'est l'effet vacances : d'avantage de bruit, de rires, et de bêtises aussi !

Et justement, trois élèves de deuxième année attirent l'attention de la jeune femme. Ils ont dû ingérer quelque chose ou subir un maléfice, car des flocons de neige sortent par jets de leur bouche et de leurs oreilles, soulevant l'hilarité de leurs camarades.

Hermione sort sa baguette et se dirige vers eux dans le but de stopper les dégâts, mais aussi de protéger les malheureux de la fureur de Rusard qui vient d'arriver sur le lieu du crime, le visage déformé par la rage.

- Les sales petites vermines ! Aucun respect ! Le sol est tout inondé ! Lorsque le directeur va savoir… Vous ne vous en tirerez pas à si bon compte, vous allez me nettoyer tout ça jusqu'à la dernière trace !

- Monsieur Rusard, coupe gentiment Hermione. Je comprends, mais si vous ne les lâchez pas, je ne réussirai pas à arrêter cette neige…

- Ce sont des voyous !

- Monsieur Rusard…

Hermione parvient à soustraire un élève des griffes de Rusard et lui rend son état normal au terme de plusieurs tentatives de contre-sorts. Plus que deux… Mais le vieux concierge les serre avec une force insoupçonnée pour sa maigre corpulence. La jeune femme insiste, mais ce dernier l'ignore superbement, continuant à invectiver les impudents !

Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus une élève et qu'elle se trouve de l'autre côté de la barrière, Hermione soupçonne Rusard d'affectionner ce genre de situations… Que ferait-il sans les bêtises des élèves, ou pire, sans celles de Peeves ? Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, elle a d'ailleurs remarqué une lueur particulière dans son regard, comme une réponse fébrile à une trop longue attente, lorsque le vieil homme a surpris l'esprit frappeur en train de saccager sa loge…

Il n'empêche qu'elle ne peut le laisser secouer ces deux pauvres élèves comme des pruniers…

- Monsieur Rusard ! Lâchez-les immédiatement, sans quoi vous allez les démembrer…

- Je m'en occupe, Rusard. Ces deux là sont de ma maison, coupe alors une voix tranchante, identifiable entre toutes.

Hermione se retourne en même temps que Rusard sur le professeur Rogue, arrivé comme à son habitude sans faire aucun bruit, et qui ne leur accorde qu'un bref regard. Certainement sont-ils à ses yeux aussi insignifiants que ses élèves…

- Bien sûr, répond le concierge d'un ton aussi mielleux que condescendant.

- Pickford, Stevens, suivez-moi. Vous aussi, Ziegler, ajoute t-il à l'attention de l'élève qui tente de se cacher derrière Hermione.

Le garçon hésite, puis finit par suivre ses camarades d'un pas tremblant, perdu dans le sillage du terrible professeur.

Hermione fronce les sourcils, plaignant intérieurement les trois garçons d'être tombés sur Rogue.

- Bien fait pour eux ! marmonne méchamment Rusard. Et dégagez, vous tous ! A vos dortoirs !

La perspective d'être punis la veille des vacances fait se dissiper le groupe d'élèves, laissant Hermione seule en compagnie du vieux concierge malveillant.

- Et toute cette eau ! Qui va nettoyer tout ça maintenant ? Moi, bien sûr…

Elle se demande un instant si elle ne va pas l'aider – un simple coup de baguette suffirait à assécher la pierre – mais se ravise. Après tout, cet homme est infect avec tout le monde et n'a que le juste retour des choses…

En route pour la salle des professeurs où elle compte déposer les copies qu'elle aura à corriger durant les vacances, elle repense au professeur Rogue. Comment fait-il pour se faire respecter de la sorte ? Quoique _craint_ est certainement plus approprié que _respecté_…

Elle se demande s'il a acquis cette assurance au fil des ans, ou s'il a toujours été ainsi, tout jeune professeur qu'il était à l'époque. Imaginer le professeur Rogue jeune est d'ailleurs un exercice bien difficile pour elle qui ne l'a connu qu'à cet âge. Elle pense pourtant que cette maturité lui sied, qu'elle assoit son autorité et lui confère un certain charisme.

Depuis bientôt un an et demi qu'elle assiste le professeur Vector, Hermione n'a que peu eu l'occasion de parler au Professeur Rogue. Hormis « bonjour » et « au revoir », il ne lui adresse presque pas la parole. Pendant les repas, il reste silencieux et durant les réunions professeurs et ou celles de l'Ordre, parle uniquement lorsque cela se justifie. Parfois, elle le surprend au détour d'un couloir en grande conversation avec le professeur Mc Gonnagall ou Mrs Pomfresh, qui semblent toutes deux trouver grâce à ses yeux. Plus que les autres professeurs, elle le voit aussi régulièrement sortir du bureau du directeur. Ses rapports d'espion, pense t-elle.

Elle, il l'ignore presque, mais au moins ne la gratifie t-il pas de ses sarcasmes dont il a le secret et qu'il lui réservait autrefois en cours. Elle pensait avoir à subir ses remarques, ses critiques acerbes, ses moqueries, mais depuis qu'elle n'est plus son élève, son attitude à son égard a radicalement changé. Elle en a d'ailleurs été la première étonnée. Comme si ces sept dernières années n'avaient jamais été.

C'est Neville, complètement paniqué, qui coupe court à ses pensées sur le « mystère Rogue ».

- Neville, ça ne va pas ? demande Hermione avec sollicitude.

- Oh, là, là… Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Le professeur Chourave a glissé sur une racine de lierre chevelu et s'est cassé le coccyx. Elle a été envoyée à Sainte Mangouste car Mrs Pomfresh a trop de travail avec l'épidémie de grippe…

- Elle reviendra très certainement à la rentrée, tente de le rassurer la jeune femme qui connait l'anxiété naturelle et maladive de son ami.

- Peut-être bien… répond Neville avec espoir. Mais en attendant, je dois corriger des tas de copies, préparer les cours de la rentrée, assurer l'entretien des serres et pourvoir l'infirmerie et le professeur Rogue en plantes…

- Je ne m'imaginais pas que le professeur Chourave avait tant de responsabilités, avoue Hermione avec franchise. Je peux peut-être t'aider…

- Oh, Hermione ! Tu es vraiment un ange, tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! Je crois d'ailleurs que je n'aurais jamais réussi à arriver jusqu'ici si tu n'avais pas été là…

- Ne te rabaisse pas, Neville. Tu as un réel don avec les plantes…

- Merci, sourit le jeune homme avec gratitude.

- Alors, comment puis-je t'être utile ? demande gaiment Hermione qui tire un trait définitif sur la perspective de rédiger son mémoire durant les vacances.

- Tu pourrais peut-être aller me cueillir des ellébores. Il y en a qui ont poussé dans la petite clairière où Hagrid donne ses cours sur les sombrals.

- En lisière de forêt interdite ?

- C'est ça, confirme le jeune homme d'un hochement de tête. Le professeur Rogue a besoin des roses de noël pour une potion…

Hermione sourit intérieurement en pensant que Neville, faisant de cette demande une pierre deux coups, vient de se débarrasser de ses deux plus grandes peurs : la forêt interdite et Rogue !

Décidément, tout aujourd'hui la ramène à cet homme, se dit-elle en quittant la salle des professeurs.

* * *

Faire régner l'ordre, imposer le silence, les voilà ses meilleurs dispositions avec les élèves. Il se sait médiocre pédagogue, mais ne doute un seul instant de ses capacités à se faire obéir. D'ailleurs, les trois jeunes élèves qui sortent de son bureau ne sont pas prêts à recommencer la moindre bêtise avant au moins six mois, il n'en émet le moindre doute.

Maugréant dans leurs écharpes, têtes baissées, ils manquent de percuter Hermione Granger qui les évite de justesse d'un pas chassé en poussant un petit cri aigu.

- Pickford , un mois de retenue supplémentaire pour votre maladresse congénitale, aboie t-il à l'attention de ce Londubat en puissance. Par malheur, le garçon fait partie de sa maison… et il est bien obligé de faire avec !

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarque que la jeune femme est maintenant plantée devant lui, l'air visiblement scandalisé par cette punition qu'elle juge très certainement injuste, il n'en doute un seul instant.

La toisant de toute sa hauteur, il attend une remarque de sa part, qu'elle l'instruise de son opinion éclairée, un simple mot, même. Cependant, elle reste muette, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

Il est le premier surpris de cette attitude adoptée depuis son entrée en apprentissage : cette Hermione Granger est bien différente de l'élève qu'il a connue autrefois. Moins hautaine, moins orgueilleuse, ne cherchant pas sans cesse à se mettre sur le devant de la scène.

D'ailleurs, il se souvient encore de son refus véhément de la prendre comme apprentie. Dumbledore l'avait convié, ainsi que Minerva et Vector à une réunion où il leur avait proposé de chapeauter la jeune femme pendant trois ans, ces matières étant ses préférées. Ses collègues avaient toutes deux accepté avec enthousiasme, vantant les qualités de Granger. Lui avait tout bonnement refusé, jugeant inutile de justifier son choix.

Après tout, chacun connaissait son antipathie à l'égard de Potter et ses deux amis. Potter, copie conforme de son père, arrogant au possible. Ronald, le moins futé des Weasley qu'il avait eu en classe, ne réfléchissant pas plus loin que le bout de son long nez, fonçant tête baissée dans les embrouilles. Et Granger… Granger, si suffisante ! Une suffisance si insupportable qu'on finissait par oublier qu'elle était douée et intelligente…

Voilà pourquoi il avait dit non au directeur.

- Que me vaut votre visite, Miss Granger ? l'interroge t-il sans chercher à dissimuler la curiosité qui le gagne.

- Neville devait vous apporter des ellébores, mais il déborde de travail en l'absence du professeur Chourave.

- J'imagine, répond-il en esquissant un sourire narquois.

Il la voit se renfrogner sans toutefois oser répliquer face à cette remarque. Elle a toujours défendu Londubat, l'a toujours aidé en cours et aussi réparé les conséquences de sa maladresse. Il n'en comprend pas vraiment les raisons, d'ailleurs. Peut-être sont-ils amants, mais il en doute fortement.

Severus ne connait rien de sa vie privée, n'a jamais cherché à la connaitre de toute façon, mais il ne lui sait aucune relation amoureuse. Ses collègues femmes qui caquètent comme des oies durant les repas, n'auraient pas manqué d'aborder un sujet aussi croustillant, c'est certain…

Hermione Granger n'est pourtant pas repoussante et sa bienveillance se lit sur son visage. Il lui soupçonne néanmoins un caractère bien trempé qui ne convient pas à tous les hommes. Son ascendance moldue doit en rebuter certains, aussi, et pire, son intelligence doit littéralement faire fuir la majorité. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais la plupart des hommes ont peur des femmes trop intelligentes. C'est un fait. D'ailleurs, ses collègues femmes ne sont-elles pas toutes vieilles filles ?

Severus observe la jeune femme avec une attention dont il n'a pas conscience et qui fait baisser les yeux de cette dernière.

- Il m'a donc demandé si je voulais bien récolter ces fleurs pour vous, professeur.

- Et vous avez dit oui, sans aucun doute !

- Evidemment.

Elle répond presque brusquement, comme s'il aurait pu être déplacé de refuser son aide. A cela, il sourit intérieurement. Et se voit choqué de ce sourire qui n'a rien d'ironique.

- Dans ce cas, ne tardez pas trop. Les ellébores doivent être cueillis avant la tombée de la nuit pour cette potion, et il est presque dix huit heures.

- Je sais. Je vous les apporte avant le repas, acquiesce t-elle, déjà sur le départ, sa besace de cuir en bandoulière rebondissant sur sa hanche au rythme de ses pas.

De la fenêtre du couloir, Severus regarde le parc, la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite qui disparaissent au profit du crépuscule. Le ciel est lourd et bas et il sait d'expérience que la neige va tomber.

Sur le perron du château, la silhouette de Miss Granger se dessine. Elle resserre sa cape de laine sur ses épaules, recouvre sa lourde chevelure du capuchon et remonte son écharpe sur son nez. Son haleine tiède forme un halo de vapeur près de son visage et Severus détourne le regard.

* * *

Le froid est cinglant et le vent qui s'est levé lui pique les joues comme des milliers d'aiguilles. Hermione n'est pas mécontente d'avoir mis ses bottes, ses mitaines de laine et d'avoir laissé sa sur-robe qu'elle revêt habituellement en classe.

Comme elle l'avait redouté, la neige se met à tomber, à flocons légers d'abord, mais qui ne tardent pas à grossir, recouvrant le sol d'une neige lourde et collante.

La sorcière hâte le pas, pressée d'en finir vu le temps, et consciente de la tombée prochaine de la nuit. Elle ne veut pas non plus que les fragiles pétales d'ellébores grillent au contact de la neige, ce qui les rendrait certainement inutilisables.

Elle connait l'importance de cette potion et ne veut pas décevoir le professeur Rogue.

La neige crisse sous la semelle de ses bottes et Hermione réalise, peut-être pour la première fois, du poids de l'opinion de son ancien professeur à son égard. Elle s'arrête un instant, stupéfaite de ne pas s'en être rendue compte avant ce jour, et son cœur s'emballe quelque peu.

Elle n'a rien à voir avec lui, ne le connait pour ainsi dire pas, alors que cela signifie t-il ? Pourquoi se sent-elle ainsi bouleversée ? Sans compter qu'il n'a jamais voulu reconnaitre son talent, contrairement aux autres professeurs. Est-elle donc névrosée à ce point, de rechercher la reconnaissance de la seule personne qui ne la lui donnera jamais !

Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione a promis à Neville de l'aider et met un point d'honneur à tenir cette promesse. Serrant les dents, et bien décidée à ne pas penser à cet homme irritant qu'est Severus Rogue, elle continue son chemin, baissant la tête afin de se protéger des rafales de neige.

Enfin, elle parvient en lisière de forêt interdite.

Réprimant l'habituel frisson qui parcourt son corps lorsqu'elle pénètre cet endroit lugubre et inquiétant, la jeune femme se faufile au travers des taillis. Maintenant à l'abri des grands arbres, elle peut enfin relever la tête et aperçoit la clairière qu'elle rejoint à bon pas.

Dans un fourré, protégés du vent, de magnifiques ellébores arborent leurs délicats pétales blancs.

Hermione se baisse, dégage ses bras de la cape et ouvre sa sacoche. Mais, au moment où le bout de ses doigts casse la tige, un bruit suspect, comme du bois sec qui se casse sous une trop forte pression, retentit dans son dos. Hermione se fige, cherche sa baguette qu'elle a coincée dans sa manche, alors que des corbeaux apeurés s'envolent des arbres voisins dans un sinistre concerto de croassements.

Un autre bruit sec se fait entendre.

Peut-être Neville a-t-il décidé de venir la rejoindre, pris de remords à la vue du temps qui a tourné ? Peut-être est-ce Hagrid… ou encore…

Encore un craquement, plus franc cette fois-ci.

Sa baguette fermement serrée, la sorcière se retourne, mais trop tard. Un sort la percute en pleine poitrine, sa baguette s'échappe de sa main, et Hermione chute en arrière sur les fleurs de noël.

La douleur est paralysante, le choc important, et les questions se succèdent à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Qui donc ? Qui donc a bien pu entrer dans Poudlard ? Qui vient de lui lancer un sort ? Qui se trouve penché au dessus de son corps, baguette pointée sur elle ? Voldemort… Les Mangemorts… Elle ne voit qu'eux. Et ne se trompe pas en reconnaissant son bourreau d'il y a quelques années, Bellatrix Lestranges.

Désarmée, le corps fourbu par la chute, apeurée, Hermione prie pour que quelqu'un la retrouve avant que Bellatrix ne la tue. Elle tente de crier, mais sa voix meurt aussitôt dans sa gorge, frappée par un sort de mutisme que l'autre vient de lui lancer.

- Cette fois, tes amis ne sont plus là pour te sauver la peau, ma belle. Plus d'elfe, non plus… Snif, snif… Mort, Dobby ! Tu te souviens ? ricane la Mangemort. Endoloris !

La douleur est effroyable. Hermione se tord sur la neige, veut hurler mais ne parvient qu'à pleurer. Pensant qu'elle ne peut souffrir d'avantage, elle croit alors mourir, avant qu'une nouvelle vague ne l'emporte, plus forte encore que la précédente…

Cette fois, c'en est réellement fini d'elle. Elle en est intimement persuadée…

* * *

La clameur des élèves dans la grande salle est étourdissante et Severus sait que ces vacances seront au mieux éprouvantes, au pire épouvantables : les élèves resteront à Poudlard.

En plus des potions qu'il doit élaborer pour l'infirmerie, de la réunion de l'Ordre du début de semaine, de l'éventualité d'être appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de ses cours à préparer et de ses copies à corriger, il se voit déjà surveiller les dortoirs, faire des rondes, retirer des points… Mais pas de cours particuliers ni de rattrapages pour lui. Il n'en a jamais donné et ne compte pas déroger à cette règle. Ses élèves n'ont qu'à suivre les cours assidûment et travailler correctement leurs devoirs ! Il laisse volontiers cela à ses collègues et à Hermione Granger qui ne manquera pas de sauter sur un peu de travail supplémentaire.

En parlant de cette dernière, Severus constate, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude, qu'elle n'est pas à table avec eux. Elle lui a pourtant assuré lui apporter les ellébores avant le repas, et depuis ces années qu'il la côtoie, Miss parfaite n'a jamais rien rendu en retard…

D'un regard, il scrute la grande salle et notamment la table des Griffondor à laquelle la jeune femme s'installe parfois, distillant ses conseils aux plus jeunes élèves. Mais il ne l'y aperçoit pas. Sa gorge se serre et son cœur bat un peu plus fort que la normale.

Severus se sent préoccupé par l'absence d'Hermione.

Ces longues années à espionner ont développé chez lui une sorte d'instinct, et là, il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'activité chez les Mangemorts ces deniers temps, mais de ce calme, d'expérience, il se méfie. Le Lord doute régulièrement de son allégeance et le tient parfois volontairement à l'écart de certaines missions. Il n'est pas dupe de cela.

Peut-être ont-ils décidé ce soir d'un raid sur Poudlard, et quelle meilleure façon d'atteindre le château que de passer par la forêt interdite ?

Diantre ! Il ne peut rester ainsi sans rien faire !

C'est à peine si ses collègues, et à fortiori les élèves, remarquent qu'il vient de se lever au beau milieu du repas. Il n'a fait aucun bruit, comme à l'accoutumée, mais plus que cela, quitter prématurément la table est presque une habitude chez lui.

Furtivement, il se glisse derrière le directeur et lui fait part de ses craintes à voix basse. Dumbledore hoche la tête et, d'un regard entendu, confirme son malheureux pressentiment. Le vieil homme sera ainsi sur ses gardes et protégera le château, il le sait. Avec lui, Poudlard et ses élèves n'ont rien à craindre. Mais Hermione Granger, c'est une autre histoire…

A pas pressés, Severus met une quinzaine de minutes à rejoindre la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Il fait un froid piquant et la neige a déjà recouvert les traces de la jeune femme. Elle aurait dû être rentrée depuis longtemps… Tout en écartant les branches des arbres qui entravent son passage, il se dit que ceci n'est décidément pas normal.

Sa progression est plus lente qu'il le souhaiterait car la neige recouvre complètement le sol, dissimulant à son regard les pierres, racines, bosses et creux… A cela, s'ajoute la nuit qui commence à tomber et gêne d'autant sa visibilité. Il ne peut cependant se permettre de s'attarder et accélère le pas, faisant fi des ronces qui accrochent le bas de sa cape et d'une ramure qui vient de lui écorcher la tempe.

Du sang coule le long de sa mâchoire mais c'est à peine s'il s'en aperçoit, car là, sous ses yeux, se tient une scène qu'il redoutait au fond de lui et qui le fige d'effroi : Bellatrix, le regard plus fou que jamais, fait se contorsionner Hermione Granger sous le joug de sa baguette.

Le rythme cardiaque de Severus s'accélère brutalement, sa main se resserre autour de sa baguette, et sans prendre une minute de plus pour réfléchir à un quelconque plan, l'homme s'élance vers la Mangemort et lui saisit le poignet.

Bellatrix se retourne vers lui, surprise, les yeux exorbités et l'air furieux.

- Rogue ! Lâche-moi, tu es fou !

- Qu'étais-tu en train de faire, Bellatrix ?

- Ça ne se voit pas, peut-être ? La chance doit être de mon côté, car je suis tombée sur cette idiote sans même avoir à chercher… Lorsque mon Seigneur saura que j'ai éliminé la fille, il ne pourra –

- Tu es si stupide, Bella, la coupe Severus d'une voix cinglante tout en posant son regard sur Hermione.

Allongée dans la neige, tremblante, les lèvres bleues, la jeune femme entrouvre des yeux humides, mais ne parvient pas à se relever, comme paralysée. C'est un des effets du sortilège doloris et lorsque l'on n'est pas habitué à le recevoir… Severus se remémore ses débuts de Mangemort, les souffrances endurées parfois plusieurs heures et les jours à se remettre ensuite de ces séances de « défoulement ». La colère monte crescendo en lui.

C'est pourtant loin d'être la première fois qu'il se retrouve témoin de ce genre de scènes - quand sa propre main n'a pas elle-même jeté l'impardonnable - mais là, les choses sont différentes. C'est elle, et il ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi. Elle, si innocente, si loin de toute cette noirceur. Les raisons, il préfère les taire, mais ne peut nier plus longtemps que cette fille l'émeut plus que de raison.

Bellatrix siffle, tempête, et tente de dégager son bras de sa poigne.

- Si tu la tue ou lui cause des dégâts irrémédiables, tente t-il à l'attention de la brune, elle ne pourra plus servir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. As-tu seulement pensé à cela ?

Il sait qu'elle ne se laissera pas convaincre facilement, aussi insiste t-il de son regard le plus noir, le plus menaçant.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut lui apporter. Seul Potter compte. Et anéantir cette sang de bourbe, crache t-elle avec dégoût, c'est anéantir Potter. Endoloris !

Aussitôt, le corps d'Hermione se secoue, son visage se crispe de douleur et les larmes coulent à nouveau. A cet instant, Severus comprend que la jeune femme ne peut même plus crier. Il ne peut en tolérer d'avantage et, de la paume de la main, détourne la baguette de Bellatrix.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui décide, Severus !

- Et ce n'est pas toi non plus, siffle t-il dangereusement.

- De toute façon, elle mourra. Nos amis arrivent, et Greyback ne l'épargnera pas, lui !

- Je t'ordonne de…

Un rire dément coupe l'intimation de Severus.

- Toi, ordonner ? Tu n'es pas en position d'ordonner quoi que ce soit ! s'exclame t-elle, le regard furieux, avant de se concentrer derechef sur sa victime.

- Ava…

- Expelliarmus ! stupefix !

Aussitôt, la baguette de Bellatrix s'échappe de sa main pour atterrir dans celle de Severus, alors que son corps se retrouve projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Severus avance vers elle, et, la voyant évanouie, retourne au plus vite aux côtés d'Hermione tout en annulant le sortilège de mutisme.

- Vous… murmure la jeune femme dans un seul souffle avant sombrer à nouveau.

* * *

Hermione rouvre péniblement les yeux et voit Severus Rogue penché au dessus d'elle, l'air grave, les traits tendus.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Il vient tout bonnement de mettre sa couverture en péril. Non, elle ne comprend pas son geste ! Evidemment, elle en est plus qu'heureuse, et soulagée aussi, mais craint maintenant pour l'issue de la guerre. A cause d'elle, parcequ'il vient de la sauver, l'Ordre n'aura plus d'espion parmi les Mangemorts. Sans compter que sa vie est désormais en sursis…

- Vous auriez dû me laisser. Maintenant, ils savent, souffle t-elle d'une voix saccadée. Ils savent que vous êtes de notre côté…

- Levez-vous ! Lui ordonne t-il sans grand ménagement, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. D'autres vont venir. S'ils ne sont pas déjà dans l'enceinte du château.

- Pourquoi ? Insiste t-elle en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se relever. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

De sa part, elle attend une réponse. Lui, si pragmatique, qui ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Mais la réponse ne vient pas et le professeur Rogue se contente de la hisser en l'attrapant par le bras. Ses yeux la scrutent, la transpercent, mais il ne répond pas à sa question, l'aidant simplement à tenir debout.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, affirme t-il alors que ses yeux se détournent pour sonder la clairière qui les entoure.

- Nous devons retourner au château et prévenir les autres que nous sommes attaqués, réagit-elle alors, maintenant paniquée à l'idée de voir Poudlard envahi par les Mangemorts.

- J'ai déjà fait part de mes craintes au directeur et le château comme les élèves ne craignent rien. Dumbledore s'attend à cette attaque, murmure t-il comme pour lui- même. Par contre, nous, ne devons pas rester ici…

- Dans ce cas, allons au château, propose t-elle sans réelle conviction, ses membres se mettant soudainement à trembler au point de la faire vaciller.

- Trop dangereux dans votre état. Nous serons à découvert bien trop longtemps.

- La cabane de Hagrid ou le saule cogneur ?

- Nous devons nous cacher jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté et la forêt interdite est encore notre meilleur alliée, décide t-il pour eux deux alors qu'il l'entraine déjà dans vers les profondeurs inquiétante de ce lieu qu'elle déteste.

Hermione est trop mal, trop fourbue pour chercher à l'en dissuader. Elle pense pourtant que si les Mangemorts ont réussi à entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, cela n'a pu se faire que par la forêt interdite. Mais le professeur Rogue a aussi raison sur un point : ils ne peuvent rejoindre le château sans s'exposer, et dans son état actuel, cela s'apparenterait à une mission suicide !

- Pas par là, lui dit-elle en posant la main sur son épaule. Ce simple geste lui fait prendre conscience de la haute taille de Rogue.

Avant ce jour, elle n'avait jamais porté d'attention particulière à son apparence, du moins n'avait jamais recherché quelque point positif que ce soit sur sa personne. Et là, alors que les Mangemorts les menacent, alors que la situation semble désespérée, Hermione remarque sa stature, haute et intimidante, son allure impérieuse, presque gracieuse dirait-elle, son regard noir et pénétrant, ses gestes souples, prompts et habiles, ses mains fines mais dont la force ne fait aucun doute, sa voix dont les accords profonds remuent quelque chose en elle…

- Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? Lui demande t-il sans aucune ironie, ce qui ne manque pas de l'étonner.

- Les acromantules. C'est là-bas que se trouve leur terrier…

- Je ne préfère pas savoir de quelle manière vous avez découvert cela, mais espérons que les Mangemorts n'aient pas votre connaissance de cette forêt ! continue t-il en changeant de direction.

Hermione le voit pointer sa baguette vers ses bottes puis revenir vers ses propres pieds tout en psalmodiant quelques mots.

- Nos traces seront effacées au fur et à mesure de notre progression, comme cela…

Encore une fois, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer son sang froid depuis qu'il la retrouvée dans la clairière : la façon dont il s'est opposé à Bellatrix, sa décision de les mener dans la forêt, bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait fait, le geste souple de sa baguette, aussi élégant qu'efficace…

Cela fait maintenant près d'une heure qu'ils avancent vers le cœur de la forêt et Hermione n'en peut plus. Tout son corps la fait souffrir, et parfois, ses membres se mettent à trembler sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Le froid également la paralyse.

C'est Rogue qui ouvre la marche, la faible lueur dégagée par sa baguette cherchant le chemin au travers des taillis.

L'écho de cris, de hurlements même, lui paraissent bien plus proches depuis quelques temps… Mais celui qui retentit à l'instant la fait littéralement bondir. Prise de panique, Hermione se retourne, scrute la forêt alentour, baguette en main, haletante…

- Est-ce que … ose t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Vous pensez parfaitement. Dix points pour Griffondor ! Ne trainons pas ici…

- Ils ont un flair incroyable, les loups-garous… Ils vont nous retrouver…

Une sueur froide coule le long de son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins, son pouls s'accélère, et violemment, sans prévenir, son estomac se soulève.

A genoux dans la neige, le visage baigné de larmes, Hermione rend son repas du midi, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose au vu de cette heure tardive…

- C'est un des nombreux effets du sortilège doloris, entend t-elle difficilement, dans un bourdonnement sourd, comme si le professeur Rogue était à des lieues de cette forêt.

Mais une main froide frôlant soudainement sa nuque lui fait prendre conscience de sa proximité. C'est plus que surréaliste, mais il est là, agenouillé derrière elle, et lui tient les cheveux.

Elle hésite entre le repousser, honteuse de cette faiblesse qu'elle ne peut lui cacher, et se laisser aller contre lui, oublier les Mangemorts, oublier Bellatrix, oublier ses souffrances, oublier ce froid mordant, seulement penser à ce corps qui l'enveloppe de sa force, de sa chaleur…

Mais la nausée la reprend par vagues douloureuses et Hermione finit par mettre sa dignité de côté, appuyant son dos contre le torse du professeur de potions.

A nouveau, alors que les haut-le-cœur commencent à s'apaiser, un hurlement perçant fend le silence de la nuit et la jeune femme tressaille dans les bras de Rogue. Lui aussi s'est tendu en même temps qu'elle.

Elle sait qu'ils ne doivent pas rester sur le sentier plus longtemps. Trop à découvert. Trop lents par rapport à leurs poursuivants. Ils doivent au contraire se cacher et trouver un abri sûr où passer la nuit en attendant que l'on vienne les secourir. Et là, Hermione se souvient des gros arbres creux. Ils s'y étaient cachés avec Ron et Harry pour échapper aux centaures durant leur cinquième année…

- On y va, murmure t-elle en se dégageant doucement des bras masculins. Si on quitte le sentier, plus loin là-bas, il y a de gros arbres creux. Nous pourrons nous y réfugier.

Le regard circonspect de Rogue la fait douter un instant, mais l'écho du rire dément de Bellatrix qui, résonnant, parvient jusqu'à eux, la conforte dans son idée.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, lui annonce t-elle dans un presque questionnement en défiant son regard insondable.

- Je vous suis, répond t-il au terme de plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

Le cœur encore au bord des lèvres, la jeune femme se force à se relever, mais ses forces l'abandonnent et son corps bascule sur le côté. Encore une fois, Rogue la rattrape, mais ne la lâche pas. Au contraire, elle sent son corps se resserrer contre son flanc et un bras se glisser dans son dos tandis que sa main se referme fermement sur sa hanche.

Prise d'un courage nouveau, Hermione se sent la force de continuer à avancer, malgré son corps qui la fait souffrir horriblement, malgré le froid qui la tétanise, malgré les nausées qui lui donnent juste envie de s'allonger là, à même la neige, et de ne plus bouger…

- Je vous ralentis, s'excuse t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Il ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de la regarder d'un haussement de sourcils. Cet air qui frôle l'agacement et qu'elle connait si bien, bizarrement, la rassure.

- Je ne compte pas vous laisser aux mains de Bellatrix ou Greyback, Miss Granger, alors abstenez-vous de vos commentaires de pleureuse…

A cela, elle sourit et ne le lui cache pas. Gêné, il détourne le visage, et resserrant sa prise sur sa hanche, accélère la cadence.

Enfin, face à eux, d'énormes chênes dont la base des troncs s'est déformée au fil du temps, se dressent sur le contrebas d'un petit ruisseau.

- Ici, vous voyez, il y a une fente dans ce tronc et il est assez grand pour que l'on puisse s'y abriter tous les deux, annonce t-elle d'un air docte.

Encore une fois, Hermione attend une réponse qui ne vient pas. Rogue se contente de la lâcher, quoiqu'en douceur, et se penche vers l'ouverture. Sa tête et le haut de son corps disparaissent quelques secondes avant de réapparaitre. A son regard qui s'est animé, elle comprend que l'homme est satisfait et ne cherche plus à résister. Mollement, elle s'effondre sur elle-même, accroché à ses yeux noirs dans lesquels elle croit apercevoir une pointe d'inquiétude…

* * *

Des arbres creux ! Lui qui s'est aventuré plus d'une fois dans les profondeurs de la forêt ne connait pas cet endroit, et elle, son élève hier encore, lui fait éviter les acromantules et les mène en lieu sûr ! Du moins, il l'espère…

L'endroit est exigu et sombre, mais au moins, le vent et la neige ne peuvent plus les atteindre.

A demi plié à cause des racines qui parcourent et soutiennent cette voûte végétale, Severus traine Hermione à l'opposé de l'ouverture du tronc.

La jeune femme vient de perdre connaissance, mais cela ne l'étonne pas d'avantage. Les effets du doloris sont retors et peuvent durer plusieurs heures selon le sorcier qui a lancé le sort. Et Bellatrix est loin d'être une novice en la matière !

Comme il le peut, il s'installe aux côtés d'Hermione, mi allongé mi assis contre une racine. Enfin, il peut souffler.

Mais Severus reste inquiet, car, si le vieux tronc les protège comme le ferait un cocon, empêchant la neige et le vent de les atteindre, le froid le peut lui, et le sorcier se met à frissonner. Contre son flanc, Hermione Granger remue.

- J'ai froid, claque t-elle des dents en entrouvrant les yeux. Je…

La main qu'il vient de poser sur elle pour s'assurer de ses dires, gestes naturel autant que spontané, la rend coite.

- Votre cape est trempée, s'excuse t-il presque face à sa perplexité. Vous devez l'ôter.

Il la voit s'exécuter, se dévêtant fébrilement du lourd tissu, avant de constater que sa sur-robe est également dans le même état. Ceci ne l'étonne que peu. Ne l'a-t-il pas retrouvée allongée dans la neige, les cheveux mouillés et les lèvres bleuies par le froid ?

Tournant son regard vers elle, il remarque qu'elle cherche sa baguette et comprend ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire.

- Non, nous devons maintenant éviter au maximum de nous servir de la magie. Ils pourraient sentir les flux d'énergie s'ils sont proches, ce dont je suis quasiment certain… Donc, pas de sort de séchage.

- Dans ce cas, votre lumos…

- J'attends que vous vous mettiez à l'aise et je l'éteins. Votre sur-robe, enlevez-la.

La jeune femme acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, entrouvre ses lèvres grelottantes dans le but de lui répondre, mais Severus la devance et attrape le premier bouton du vêtement afin de le défaire.

Il remarque le trouble que vient de causer son geste et ne comprend pas bien lui-même les raisons qui l'on poussé à le faire, mais il poursuit sa besogne, bouton par bouton, jusqu'au dernier. La sur-robe s'ouvre come un tablier et Severus l'en débarrasse pour de bon. Au dessous, elle porte une simple robe, très fluide, épousant les formes de son corps.

C'est la seconde fois aujourd'hui que Severus détourne le regard d'Hermione Granger. Lui que rien ne trouble. Lui qui ne laisse jamais paraitre ses émotions, toujours maître de lui-même, en toute circonstance.

Ça, et le fait qu'il vient de tout risquer, y compris sa propre vie, uniquement pour elle. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Pouvait-il la laisser aux mains des Mangemorts sans rien faire pour la sauver ? Et de quel droit pouvait-il la sacrifier, par Merlin ! Au nom de la cause qu'il défend ? Au nom de la victoire de Potter ? Parceque c'est ce que Dumbledore lui aurait dit de faire ? _Chaque victoire a son lot de sacrifiés, et les membres de l'Ordre connaissent les risques auxquels ils s'exposent. Hermione Granger ne fait pas exception._ C'est ce que lui aurait dit le vieil homme…

Et là, Severus réalise brutalement qu'il n'a pas toujours agi ainsi, et qu'il a même déjà laissé des innocents mourir devant ses yeux pour protéger sa couverture, pour gagner cette guerre… D'ailleurs, avant ce jour, il ne s'était jamais posé ce genre de questions, _la fin justifiant les moyens_. C'était une évidence. C'était sensé, motivé par la guerre même.

Hermione Granger lui faisait-elle perdre son esprit logique et rationnel ?

Horrifié, Severus ne peut ignorer d'avantage ce que son choix signifie réellement. Ses sentiments controversés le foudroient de plein fouet, lui font se liquéfier les entrailles, laissant un goût amer se répandre dans sa bouche...

* * *

Habillée ainsi, Hermione grelotte. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut garder sur elle des vêtements humides au risque de geler sur place, ce que lui fait remarquer son compagnon d'infortune.

La proximité soudaine avec son ancien professeur est troublante, intimidante. Son ton qui ne cherche pas à la blesser, sa prévenance, ses gestes attentifs, ses doigts longs et fins qui la déshabillent. Mais Hermione préfère taire cette dernière image et détourne le regard de cet homme qui vient de poser sur elle sa propre cape.

- Merci, murmure t-elle dans un seul souffle, sans toutefois oser le regarder.

Les minutes passent, et rien ne vient troubler leur refuge sinon la tempête qui souffle au dehors.

Bien qu'elle soit débarrassée de sa cape et de sa sur-robe, Hermione ne parvient pas à se réchauffer. Si le haut de son corps et ses mains ont retrouvé leur chaleur, ses jambes et ses pieds sont quant à eux totalement transis. Ses tentatives de mouvements pour dégourdir ses membres font tourner la tête du professeur Rogue qui semble alors comprendre.

- Vos bottes ont dû prendre l'eau. Dans ces conditions, vous ne réussirez pas à vous réchauffer…

- Je ne sens plus mes pieds, grimace t-elle en claquant des dents.

- Attendez…

A nouveau, elle le voit se pencher vers elle. Ses mains, longues et blanches, se posent alors sur ses chevilles, et avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe, remontent le bas de sa robe jusque ses genoux. C'est le crissement de la fermeture qu'il est en train de faire glisser qui réveille la jeune femme de sa torpeur. Médusée, elle le regarde ôter sa botte, puis répéter la même opération avec la seconde.

Hermione est maintenant hypnotisée par ces mains qui se sont emparées de ses pieds, et qui exercent de légères pressions circulaires en vue de les réchauffer. C'est à peine si elle entend sa voix, basse et profonde :

- Il n'y a pas que vos bottes qui vous refroidissent, semble t-il alors hésiter. Vos bas sont humides et froids. Ils collent à votre peau et empêchent vos jambes de se réchauffer.

Hermione acquiesce et amorce un mouvement pour ôter le premier bas, mais aussitôt, les mains de l'homme remontent le long de son mollet, aussi aériennes qu'une caresse, glissent derrière son genou, et s'aventurent sur sa cuisse, lentement, jusqu'à la jarretière du bas.

Pendant tout ce temps, Hermione retient son souffle, ferme les yeux, et se tend de tout son corps sans même en avoir conscience. Et, lorsque les doigts de Rogue attrapent doucement l'élastique pour faire glisser le bas le long de la jambe, elle ne sait retenir un léger gémissement.

Confuse de s'être laisser aller, submergée par cette vague d'émotions insensées, Hermione sent ses joues s'embraser, alors qu'elle le voit l'observer d'un regard qu'elle ne lui connait pas, animé, brûlant…

Alors, lorsque ses mains viennent ôter le second bas, la jeune femme ne peut nier le plaisir qu'elle ressent. Ses doigts fins qui l'effleurent, l'effeuillent, la dénudent, prenant leur temps, tout leur temps…

C'est une extase et un supplice à la fois. Pour lui aussi. Elle le voit à sa respiration saccadée, à ses gestes qu'il semble vouloir retenir.

De quoi se retient-il ?

Cette question la hante, l'obsède, ne la quitte plus, fait naître une délicieuse chaleur au creux de son ventre, une tension à la limite de la douleur au bout de ses seins… Ce désir presque brutal, jamais elle ne l'a ressenti à ce point avant ce jour. Avant lui.

- Vos jambes vont se réchauffer, maintenant.

Sa voix suave est murmure, caresse, promesse de volupté, et Hermione s'entend soupirer.

A-t-il mal interprété ce soupir, car le sorcier se retire, presque brusquement, détournant le regard.

- Professeur… gémit-elle de frustration. Ce n'est pas ce que vous –

Mais au même moment, un hurlement retentit, bientôt suivi d'autres, bien plus proches que les dernières fois…

- Chut… lui intime t-il, le visage grave, en venant poser son index sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter, apeurée, craignant que les loups-garous ne les retrouvent, qu'ils parviennent à flairer leur odeur. Elle sait qu'elle ne maîtrise plus rien et son corps entier se met à trembler.

Le professeur Rogue est quant à lui aux aguets, le corps crispé, tenant fermement sa baguette de sa main droite et celle de Bellatrix Lestranges de l'autre. Hermione se ressaisit et empoigne à son tour sa baguette, bien décidée à se battre si les créatures les retrouvent.

Pendant des minutes qui paraissent des heures à Hermione, aucun d'eux n'ose bouger, attentifs au moindre bruit venant de l'extérieur. Ils attendent, longtemps, avant d'oser se relâcher sans néanmoins perdre de vue leur situation.

Le professeur Rogue, qui vient de reposer à ses côtés les deux baguettes, entreprend de défaire son pourpoint. Hermione ne comprend pas ce geste, mais ne parvient à dire un seul mot, envoutée par lui, par cette chemise blanche, presque transparente, qui laisse deviner son torse. Mais, lorsqu'avec précaution, il entoure son habit autour de ses jambes nues, cette dernière retrouve la parole et proteste à voix basse :

- Non ! Vous allez mourir de froid ! La température va encore chuter cette nuit et vous êtes en chemise !

Face à sa véhémence, il sourit. Un sourire franc et sincère, dénué de la moindre pointe d'ironie.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons partager la cape…

Sans attendre sa réponse, avec souplesse, Rogue se glisse derrière elle et la ramène entre ses jambes. De sa main droite, il se saisit de la cape et la rabat sur leur deux corps de façon à les protéger du froid humide de la nuit.

C'est une situation étrange pour Hermione. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait se sentir gênée d'être ainsi nichée dans les bras de cet homme, mais cette promiscuité, bien loin de l'embarrasser, la rassure.

Son dos repose contre le torse de Rogue et sa tête a naturellement trouvé une place sur son épaule. Elle se sent bien, enveloppée dans sa chaleur, dans sa senteur d'homme. C'est une senteur bien à lui, la même depuis des années. Mousse de chêne, santal, vieux papier… cette même senteur qui continuait à imprégner sa classe bien longtemps après lui. Mais, cette nuit, elle note une variante à cette odeur qu'elle connait si bien. Une variante qui la trouble et la bouleverse : sa sueur. Elle s'est mêlée à son parfum dans des accords musqués, si masculins…

Elle se dit que c'est certainement sa véritable odeur. Que peu ont dû la sentir avant elle. Une boule d'émotion noue sa gorge.

Elle voudrait se coller d'avantage à lui, déboutonner le col de sa chemise pour venir humer cette odeur qui remue quelque chose en elle, sentir palpiter sous ses lèvres la peau fine de son cou. Le respirer jusqu'à bout de souffle…

* * *

Encore une fois, la situation manque de lui échapper, Severus le sait bien.

Cette tension entre eux est bien réelle, il ne l'a pas rêvée. Il la ressent au plus profond de lui, au plus profond de sa chair, au plus profond de son âme.

Il ne lui sert à rien de se voiler la face. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Hermione Granger lui plait, et certainement depuis longtemps… Ce sont simplement les événements qui lui en ont fait prendre conscience.

Oui, les événements…

Cette nuit pourtant, il tient son excuse à se laisser aller avec elle : la menace des Mangemorts et de Greyback, le froid mordant, l'exiguïté de leur abri, ce qu'elle vient de subir et sa peur de mourir qui en découle… Alors, pourquoi pas…

De toute façon, il sait que demain matin, lorsque ses collègues et Dumbledore les auront retrouvés, tous deux retourneront à leurs vies respectives. Il sait bien qu'elle ne le regardera plus comme maintenant, qu'elle fera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé. Elle cherchera peut-être à oublier, interdite et honteuse de s'être abandonnée à lui.

Oui, de tout cela, Severus est absolument certain, alors, advienne que pourra…

Un peu plus, il la ramène contre son torse et pose son menton dans la masse de cheveux auburn. L'effluve qui s'en dégage est ravageur, charnel, et Severus s'y noie, caressant doucement le haut de la tête de son nez avant d'y apposer les lèvres.

Fébriles d'abord, elles s'entrouvrent, respirent le parfum enivrant, glissent le long des cheveux, remontent légèrement et s'enhardissent derrière l'oreille.

Son souffle court s'accorde à celui de la jeune femme et Severus se demande s'il ne doit pas tout arrêter là, s'il ne commet pas une erreur monumentale…

Mais à ce moment là, elle se serre un peu plus encore contre lui, si bien qu'une simple baguette ne pourrait plus se glisser entre leur deux corps.

Severus retient son souffle, se demandant si cette gamine se rend bien compte du trouble qu'elle lui cause ! A-t-elle senti son cœur s'accélérer et cogner plus fortement dans sa poitrine ?

Assurément oui, puisqu'elle vient de s'emparer de sa main pour la déposer fébrilement sur son sein. C'est à demi ivre qu'il goûte l'arrondi de sa chair, sent son cœur qui répond au sien, battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine... Leurs deux cœurs qui cognent à l'unisson.

Il tient ce sein merveilleux et rond en coupe dans sa main gauche, son pouce effleurant la pointe au travers de la robe. La jeune femme se cambre en poussant un léger soupir, et par ce geste, Severus comprend qu'elle s'offre à ses caresses. Sans aucune équivoque possible. Sans la moindre pudeur.

Severus hésite, conscient que ce qu'il s'apprête à faire scellera le reste de cette nuit…

Taisant ses derniers doutes, il relâche le sein - non sans un petit cri de frustration de la jeune femme - mais glisse aussitôt sa main dans le décolleté, écarte la robe, passe ses doigts sous le bonnet et le libère du fin tissu…

La nuit est maintenant tombée et dans leur abri, l'obscurité règne en maître. Sa vision s'est néanmoins accommodée, et Severus parvient juste à distinguer les contours de la silhouette féminine, sa poitrine qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration, précipitée sous ses caresses, la courbe du sein qui se tend, la pointe qui se dresse et durcit.

Cette noirceur qui les entoure et l'empêche de se délecter de la vision de ce sein, il l'exècre, la maudit ! Cette peau si douce, si veloutée, ne peut-être qu'opaline, laiteuse. Il l'imagine parfaitement. Les veines bleues qui transparaissent et la parcourent comme une fleur délicate qui s'épanouit, la fragile aréole, tendre et rosée…

Sous ses caresses qui tantôt effleurent tantôt s'enhardissent, dessinant le galbe, pressant l'arrondi, pinçant la pointe entre deux doigts, Hermione Granger gémit doucement. Longuement.

Ces sons rauques et profonds qui sortent de sa gorge, reflet du plaisir qu'elle ressent, lui fouettent le sang et Severus sent son sexe se gonfler et durcir contre les reins féminins. Il la désire, la veut, pense n'avoir jamais désiré une femme comme ça avant elle et c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Mais ce qui l'étonne, ce qui l'effraie presque, c'est ce besoin quasi vital qu'il ressent au fond de lui, bien au delà de son propre plaisir, à la satisfaire elle, à l'entendre gémir et soupirer. Il pense que de cette musique, jamais il ne pourra se lasser…

Encore une fois, c'est elle, Hermione – et pour la première fois, il pense à elle en la nommant par son prénom et en frissonne – qui saisit sa main et le guide à la découverte de son corps.

Les yeux mi-clos, le visage enfoui dans sa nuque, Severus laisse courir sa main sur sa gorge, dessine le contour de son visage, effleure sa bouche du bout des doigts. Il peut sentir son souffle tiède qui s'accélère et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, douces, humides, comme une invitation à la goûter. Son autre main retourne chercher son sein découvert, maintenant apprivoisé à ses caresses, tandis que ses doigts savourent la chaleur de la bouche, le soyeux de ses lèvres.

Mais lorsque le bout de langue vient taquiner son index, Severus se cambre instinctivement en se pressant contre le dos d'Hermione. Ce qu'elle lui fait, sa langue, ses dents qui le mordillent… il pense n'avoir jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi érotique et pulsionnel à la fois. Ses lèvres si douces qui glissent le long de son doigt…

La simple évocation de cette image enflamme ses reins et c'est à lui, Severus, de gémir longuement, presque douloureusement.

Il n'a plus qu'une envie : se fondre en elle, jouir en elle, se perdre en elle. Il veut lui faire sentir à quel point il la désir, à quel point ce désir le dévore, et vient à la rencontre de son dos. Encore et encore. Et c'est une danse lascive qui les unit maintenant, la jeune femme lui montrant par ses mouvements de bassin qu'elle aussi brûle du même désir.

Ses doigts quittent sa bouche, glissent sur le menton, descendent le long de la gorge, s'attardent et effleurent la naissance de la poitrine, puis libèrent le second sein dont la chair cède de plaisir sous ses caresses appuyées.

Hermione gémit à nouveau et Severus abandonne ses seins pour son flanc, son ventre, ses jambes…

Sa main gauche écarte le pourpoint et se pose sur la peau nue devenue tiède. La jeune femme tressaille, mais Severus poursuit sa caresse, électrisé par le contact de la peau si douce de sa cuisse.

Silencieusement, il parcourt du bout des doigts la longueur de la jambe, s'attardant aux endroits qui la font frissonner. La cheville délicate, le creux du genou, l'intérieur tendre de la cuisse. Bientôt, son autre main rejoint la première, défaisant définitivement le pourpoint, encouragé par le souffle erratique d'Hermione…

* * *

Hermione croit défaillir lorsque les doigts du professeur Rogue effleurent son intimité, hésitent, puis se saisissent de l'élastique de la culotte pour la faire glisser le long des jambes. Le désir qui la tiraille est si intense qu'elle ne sent plus du tout le froid malgré le peu d'habits qu'elle porte. L'idée même d'être là, à moitié nue entre ses jambes et offerte à lui, ne parvient pas à éveiller ce qu'il lui reste de pudeur.

Jamais de sa vie elle n'a autant désiré un homme. Si fort, si brutalement. Jamais de façon si absolue.

Il n'est pourtant ni beau, ni avenant, ni particulièrement agréable, mais ce qu'il est en train de lui faire, Merlin…

Elle se demande un instant si ses émotions ne sont pas exacerbées par leur situation précaire, mais finit par se raviser. Cette impression d'harmonie, d'évidence, comme si leurs deux corps se connaissaient et se reconnaissaient... C'est un sentiment d'euphorie qui la gagne, une douce folie qui l'assaille alors que les doigts de Rogue pénètrent en elle…

Ses doigts qui la possèdent, qui vont et viennent au gré de ses gémissements en réveillant sa chair devenue sensible… Hermione n'y tient plus. Cette douce torture, ces ondes de plaisir insoutenables, ont quelque chose d'inachevé. Oh oui, elle le veut en elle, au plus profond de son ventre…

Et elle veut qu'il sache à quel point elle le désire, elle qui jusqu'à présent s'est contentée de recevoir ses caresses.

Alors, c'est elle qui se retourne face à lui. Assise sur ses cuisses, elle sent son érection cogner contre son ventre et croit défaillir sous le courant dévastateur qui parcourt son corps, comme une promesse au plaisir qu'elle imagine déjà.

C'est elle aussi qui tire doucement sur la ceinture de cuir, ouvre le pantalon, défait les pans de la chemise afin de caresser son ventre, libère son sexe du vêtement. Sous ses doigts qui le cherchent et le découvrent, elle sent la chair chaude et tendre palpiter, le sang qui afflue ardemment. L'homme tremble et halète, psalmodie des paroles insensées mais dont la mélodie ne la trompe pas sur le plaisir qu'il ressent.

Et c'est encore elle qui le guide d'une main audacieuse dans sa moiteur, lentement, prenant soin de faire durer l'exquise sensation de le sentir entrer en elle, tout en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, quémandant presque un baiser.

Sa langue dans sa bouche et son sexe dans son ventre lui arrachent un premier gémissement, suivi d'un second lorsque ses mains se posent sur ses hanches pour la plaquer fermement contre lui.

Il la remplit si profondément, si entièrement à chaque coup de rein, que pour la première fois, Hermione comprend cette idée de communion totale entre deux corps qui s'unissent. Qui font l'amour. Et c'est avec lui, Severus Rogue, qu'elle goûte ce plaisir impensable dont elle se sait déjà dépendante.

Au dehors, à nouveau, les hurlements des loups-garous déchirent la nuit.

Hermione rompt le baiser et pousse un petit cri, effrayée, rattrapée par la réalité qui les entoure. Elle ne peut voir le professeur Rogue mais sent son souffle tiède contre son visage, sa main gauche qui guide fermement ses hanches sur les siennes tandis que l'autre se perd dans ses cheveux… et se rassure au velours de sa voix.

- Embrassez-moi… Hermione…

C'est une supplique douloureuse et impérieuse à la fois qui lui fait presque oublier le danger qui les menace. Silencieusement, elle obéit, comme jamais elle ne l'a fait avant lui, et pose ses lèvres entrouvertes sur les siennes.

Il l'embrasse avec fougue, comme assoiffé d'elle, comme si leur vie en dépendait, et Hermione sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Doucement, sans rompre le baiser, il la soulève, la bascule sur le dos, et se meut lentement en elle.

Elle aime le poids de son corps sur le sien, cette impression qu'il se fond totalement en elle et l'enserre de ses bras avec force pour mieux le sentir contre elle. Et c'est à son tour de psalmodier alors que Rogue se met à embrasser sa poitrine avec la même fougue qu'il embrassait sa bouche, tantôt léchant et mordillant sa chair, tantôt aspirant complètement le bout de ses seins comme s'il allait les dévorer… pour revenir ensuite à sa bouche…

Le contraste entre la fièvre, la frénésie de ses baisers et la douceur avec laquelle il lui fait l'amour la bouleverse, et Hermione cherche ses lèvres avec autant plus d'ardeur.

Il va et vient en elle lentement, comme s'il voulait qu'elle ressente le moindre de ses mouvements, et Hermione sent monter le plaisir, venant du plus profond de son corps, irradiant son ventre par vagues sourdes, la faisant se contracter autour de son sexe.

- Comme ça, oui… viens… murmure t-il de sa voix grave au creux de son oreille tout en continuant à pousser en elle au même rythme, lent et profond.

L'orgasme qu'elle vient d'avoir est si fort, si merveilleux, qu'elle se met à pleurer sans retenue, mêlant ses larmes à sa salive. Et lui, boit ses pleurs, baise ses lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes, avant de s'abandonner au plaisir à son tour…

* * *

Ils sont restés ainsi de longues minutes, haletants, à s'embrasser, avant de se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous la cape. A peine ont-ils rajusté leurs habits.

La tête enfouie sur son torse, Hermione écoute précieusement chaque battement de son cœur, alors qu'elle sent la semence masculine couler entre ses cuisses. C'est une impression étrange et charnelle, presque primitive, comme s'il était encore en elle, et qu'elle savoure farouchement.

Elle prend alors conscience que cette nuit avec lui est différente de tout ce qu'elle a déjà vécu, bouleversant toutes ses évidences. Jamais elle n'a éprouvé autant de désir. Jamais un homme ne lui a fait sentir à ce point son envie d'elle. Jamais elle n'a ressenti cette jouissance à être possédée, cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre au point que rien d'autre ne compte. Jamais.

Et c'est avec lui, Severus Rogue qu'elle vient de vivre cette incroyable ivresse.

Ils ne se sont pas dit un mot. Pas un seul. Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Hermione pense que non. Parceque leurs lèvres, leurs mains, leurs corps entiers, leurs gémissements ont parlé pour eux. Parcequ'il fait déjà partie de sa vie et qu'elle ne voit pas comment il pourrait en sortir après ce qu'ils viennent de vivre.

Ses mains agrippent la chemise froissée, en ouvrent deux boutons, cherchent le contact de son corps. Dans un soupir, elle hume cette peau encore moite de l'amour, frôle sa poitrine de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il sent bon, tellement bon… Sa chaleur l'enveloppe, son cœur qui bat la rassure. Hermione ferme les yeux et s'abandonne au sommeil avec lui, apaisée par sa main qui caresse ses cheveux…

* * *

_- Je ne critique pas votre choix, Severus. C'était à vous de décider ce qu'il convenait de faire…_

_Si la voix d'Albus garde son ton bienveillant, Severus ne peut ignorer le regard calculateur du directeur assis face à lui dans un grand fauteuil de chintz. Lui, tourne dans la pièce comme un lion en cage._

_- Qu'aurais-je dû faire selon vous ? La laisser mourir sous la baguette de Bellatrix ! Quoi qu'avec un peu de chance, elle aurait juste perdu la raison ! s'entend t-il éructer bien malgré lui._

_- Calmez-vous mon garçon… Encore une fois, je ne peux vous blâmer. Je vous ai demandé tant de sacrifices depuis ces années qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce que vous craquiez un jour ! C'était une erreur, je n'avais pas le droit de vous condamner à cette vie là._

_- Je savais à quoi m'attendre en me mettant à votre service, Albus. Et c'est bien moi qui ai fait le choix de le rejoindre à l'époque, qui lui ai vendu mon âme... Personne ne m'y a contraint._

_- Peut-être avez-vous payé votre dette… Peut-être est-il temps de vivre…_

Dans ses appartements, Severus rumine son entretien avec le directeur, la tête entre les mains, un verre de whisky posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. La dernière phrase d'Albus notamment ne cesse de s'imposer à lui, de manière obsédante.

_Peut-être est-il temps de vivre…_

En s'engageant auprès de Dumbledore à enseigner à Poudlard, puis à protéger Potter, Severus se rend compte avoir mis sa vie de côté. Il ne considère pourtant pas avoir été lésé et de toute façon, son cœur était bien trop déchiré pour se donner à un autre. Une aventure par ci par là, voila qui était bien suffisant.

Avec effroi, Severus réalise qu'il vient d'utiliser le passé en évoquant ses sentiments si longtemps enfouis. Son cœur n'est-il plus déchiré ?

Non… il ne ressent plus cette effroyable morsure en repensant à Lilly…

Non, c'est autre chose qui le tourmente et qui le ronge. C'est elle, Hermione.

Depuis la veille au matin, depuis qu'Hagrid les a retrouvés dans le vieil arbre creux, Severus ne cesse de se poser mille questions. Les mêmes qu'il se posaient alors qu'Hermione dormait paisiblement dans ses bras… Parfois, il s'imaginait la revoir, lui faire l'amour et même lui laisser une place dans sa vie. Mais le plus souvent, c'était son visage à l'air contrit qui s'imposait à lui…

Ces questions qui l'assaillent sans relâche et de le tourmentent…

Pourquoi n'a-t-il su rester éloigné d'elle ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il cède ainsi à son désir ! Il aurait simplement pu se contenter de la sauver de Bellatrix… Mais non, il l'a soutenue, réchauffée, touchée, caressée, et oh, Merlin ! lui a fait l'amour, a joui en elle, l'a fait crier de plaisir…

En y repensant, son pouls s'accélère, son sang lui fouette les reins, et Severus s'entend gémir sourdement. De toute évidence, il ne peut ignorer qu'elle lui plait et bien plus, et qu'il n'a pas ressenti de tels émois depuis des années…

Même s'il sait qu'il n'a été qu'une parenthèse pour elle, une alternative à sa peur de mourir, au fond de lui, Severus espère qu'elle ne le regardera pas avec des yeux horrifiés en le croisant dans les couloirs, honteuse de s'être corrompue avec lui.

Oh, non, il n'est pas assez idiot pour espérer quelque chose d'elle, mais pourrait-elle simplement oublier, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Las, il se saisit de son verre et avale une bonne rasade du liquide ambré avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier du fauteuil. Tout en se massant les tempes, Severus ricane d'un ton cynique et acide sur l'absurde de cette situation. La migraine qui ne l'a pas quitté depuis la veille tend à s'intensifier.

_Peut-être est-il temps de vivre…_

Ses doigts se crispent autour du verre et un sentiment de colère monte insidieusement en lui. Sa vie n'a été que chaos, noirceur et désolation. Un beau gâchis. Et s'il n'avait pas eu à réparer ses erreurs…

Dans un cri de rage, sa main envoie valser contre le mur le verre l'alcool qui explose sur le parquet en résonnant à grand fracas.

Sans même accorder un regard aux morceaux éparpillés sur le sol, Severus se lève du fauteuil, pointe sa baguette vers le chandelier posé sur son bureau et dont les mèches s'illuminent aussitôt, et s'installe derrière ce dernier. Sa main à tâtons trouve les fines lunettes ovales qui reposent maintenant sa vue depuis quelques mois lors des corrections nocturnes, puis se saisit de la première copie de la haute pile qui l'attend, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

A peine à t-il raturé le premier devoir que l'on frappe à sa porte. Il n'est pas de garde ce soir… Surpris, Severus se lève et ouvre à son visiteur… qui n'est autre qu'Hermione Granger.

Complètement interloqué, il ne réagit pas lorsque la jeune femme passe devant lui et entre dans ses appartements sans même lui demander la permission. Il ne peut que refermer la porte et se retourner face à elle.

A ce moment, il remarque qu'elle est en pantoufles et aperçoit un simple pyjama à carreaux sous la longue cape noire. Elle a natté ses cheveux à la va vite, quelques mèches folles s'échappant de l'ensemble, et tient une fleur d'ellébore dans la main.

Elle parait si jeune ainsi que son cœur se serre douloureusement. Il a fait l'amour à une enfant. Quel âge a-t-elle ? Vingt ans, peut-être. Guère plus. Et lui, se sent si vieux…

Ses yeux marron qui le fixent le troublent, alors qu'elle lui annonce d'une voix déterminée en lui tendant la fleur :

- Je l'ai cueillie pour vous. C'était malheureusement la dernière.

Il se reprend, racle sa gorge en se saisissant de la tige. Ses doigts frôlent les siens, presque aussi froid que l'autre nuit.

- Quelle urgence y avait-il à me l'apporter à deux heures du matin, Miss Granger ?

- En réalité, semble t-elle réfléchir en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, je ne parviens pas à dormir.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle réponse et lève un sourcil interrogateur dans une froideur apparente, mais qui en réalité n'est destinée qu'à lui dissimuler la tempête qui le submerge et fait rage au plus profond de lui. Pourquoi ne parvient-elle à dormir au point de devoir le trouver ?

- Je peux peut-être vous proposer une potion…

- Ce n'est pas d'une potion dont j'ai besoin, lui répond t-elle en le défiant du regard. J'ai… J'ai juste besoin de savoir…

- Que ne savez-vous pas ! s'exclame t-il alors, d'un ton plus sarcastique qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il voit ses joues s'embraser sous la remarque cuisante alors qu'elle observe les débris de verre et l'alcool répandus sur le sol.

- Je crois que je tombe mal… Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je repasserai… bredouille t-elle avant de rejoindre la porte de ses appartements.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il la rabroue encore une fois ! Il ne l'a même pas laissée s'expliquer…

De trois enjambées, il la rattrape en lui saisissant le bras, ce qui force la jeune femme à lui faire face. Ses yeux sont rouges : visiblement, elle se retient de pleurer devant lui.

Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, bien trop vite. Il lui semble que c'est pour lui qu'elle est venue. Pour lui et pour lui seul. Et lui aussi, doit savoir…

- Qu'avez-vous besoin de savoir ? lui demande t-il alors, d'une voix adoucie.

Il voit son regard s'éclairer avant de briller de cette lueur décidée qu'il lui connait si bien, sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration devenue erratique, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour former un mot qu'il entend à peine - _ça_ - alors qu'elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, enroule ses bras derrière sa nuque et presse ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes…

* * *

Encore une fois, Severus n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Mais cette fois, les raisons sont différentes.

Il lui a fait l'amour une première fois, puis une seconde, a pris son temps, tout son temps, souhaitant juste l'entendre crier de plaisir…

Et lorsqu'elle a gémit son nom au creux de son oreille...

Toute la nuit, il s'est repassé cette mélodie, encore et encore, se convainquant que ce corps sur le sien n'est pas une douce chimère… Jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons de soleil réchauffent la chambre. Doucement, veillant à ne pas réveiller la jeune femme qui dort la tête reposée sur son ventre, Severus caresse les cheveux emmêlés, profitant juste de cette tendre sérénité.

C'est alors qu'il remarque un morceau de parchemin dépassant de la poche du pyjama abandonné sur le parquet, et sur lequel il lit avec surprise les dernières lettres de son prénom.

Son cœur bat plus fort, mais il ne peut…

Ou plutôt, il ne peut pas ne pas le lire…

D'un accio informulé, le papier atterrit dans sa main gauche un peu tremblante. Severus reconnait l'écriture ronde et appliquée d'Hermione.

_Au cas où je n'aurais pas le courage de vous parler, je voulais juste que vous sachiez qu'avant cette nuit, je croyais tout savoir de l'amour. Mais je me trompais. Hermione_

Contre son corps, Hermione Granger remue et Severus pense qu'il est temps de vivre.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS et que vous n'avez pas trouvé cette romance trop fleur bleue...**_

_**Ah, oui, pour cette histoire, j'ai trouvé plus judicieux d'alterner les POV des personnages dans des passages assez longs. C'était un parti pris, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait plus facile pour vivre leurs émotions... Voilà !**_

_**A bientôt (je me suis remise à "Ma relative liberté")**_

_**khalie**_


End file.
